The overall purpose of this research is to develop and implement a strategy for allocating manpower resources among disease programs so as to maximize population health status. A four-disease (two chronic and two acute problems) allocation model will be developed based on the experience of the Papago Indians of Southern Arizona. The allocation model would be an integrative framework for conceptualizing structure-process-outcome linkages in medical care in a goal-directed manner. Along with the model, an iterative negotiation procedure will be developed and implemented to determine whether the model's prescriptive conclusions are, in fact, influencing providers' behavior over time. The basic resource allocation algorithm is a linear activity analysis model which, under certain circumstances, can yield "shadow prices" indicating the relative contribution of each labor input to population health status improvement. A dynamic optimization framework to improve the efficiency of planning over a multiperiod allocation horizon will be developed. Also explored will be the sensitivity of optimal allocations to variations in a social discount rate, which is required to convert future health status benefits to present value. While this study would focus on one particular type of target population, it is believed that such an iterative implementation strategy could be employed as a planning mechanism in other public and private health delivery organizations and systems.